


Skipping Second Guesses Gets You There Faster

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants a friend to go to the ball with.  Prompts given: Fake Boyfriends, </p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Second Guesses Gets You There Faster

Severus stood in the entryway to the Great Hall. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest as his foot tapped out a nervous staccato.

Potter had found him in the staff study room of the library and practically begged him right then and there to go with him to the Ministry Ball.

"But Severus," Harry began, "since we're both obligated to make an appearance, wouldn't it be better if we went together? We'd definitely be better off." 

"No," Severus replied, rather abrupt. "I cannot see how we would."

"Well, for one, I hardly think unwanted fans and suitors would be brave enough to approach either of us if we were together."

"Hmpf, unwanted fans and suitors, indeed. Speak for yourself, Potter." He was starting to get angry now. Like he would ever have anyone fawning over him!

"Of course you have fans! And you must have suitors too, or wait. What's the word for a female suitor?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Idiot!" Severus barked out. "It doesn't matter. I'm not interested in any woman who would be interested in me that way."

"Oh." Harry sounded sad, and then, "Oh! Well that would make it all the more believable then, I'd think. Really, we'd just be two friends going to a party together. Nothing more."

Severus stared and regarded him for long minutes. Potter couldn't be serious about this. It had to be a ruse of some sort to get him out in front of people, and important people at that, and embarrass the hell out of him.

"Look, Potter, it's just not going to..."

"Yes, it will," Harry said, cutting off what was going to turn into a 'its-not-you-its-me' excuse. "And if you think I'm great at planning things just to throw it in your face, well then, I'm sorry to say that you're mistaken."

In the end, Severus had requested some time to think about the offer before giving Potter a definite answer. The thought of being seen in public together with Potter made his stomach churn. What would everyone think of him appearing arm in arm to sully the reputation of Britain's beloved Chosen One?

No, he decided. He would not allow Potter to suffer the indignity of being seen with him. Not when the things they would say to Potter would break his own heart instead.

****

Severus had put off confronting Potter to tell him no, he wouldn't accompany him to the Ball, but it was already Thursday evening and Potter deserved an answer.

Severus waited for Potter to finish his treacle tart and ensured Professor Flitwick had retired from the table before he walked over and sat next to Potter.

"Professor Potter," he said, eyes cast down at the grooves in the table.

"Oh, hallo Professor. So," Potter paused. He drained his cup of tea, put it down, and turned to smile at Severus.

"So," Severus began. This was going to be much harder than he originally thought. "I've thought about your request that I accompany you to the Ball, and I think it would be best if..."

"You're not going with me, are you?" Potter stopped him. The smile faded from his face and his shoulders slumped. Severus meant to go on with his excuses, but Potter continued, "No! It's okay! I'll... I'll just go by myself is all. Just thought it would have been nice to have a friend to commiserate with."

Severus sat and watched Potter collect his things, step off the dais, and walk toward the main hall door. It took him a second, but he suddenly stood up and called out, "Professor Potter! Potter, wait!"

Harry turned around, a defeated look on his face that seemed to scream back _Now how are you going to hurt me?_

"The Great Hall entryway. 7 PM and not a minute later!" Severus watched as a slight smile curved Potter's face before he turned and swooped from the Hall.

****

And that is how Severus found himself waiting in the entryway at two minutes to seven.

He let out a deep sigh and when he looks up again, Severus saw Potter step off the last step of the stairs from Gryffindor Tower, and the smile on Potter's face is bright enough to light up the whole world.

"Hey," Potter said quietly.

"Good evening, Potter," Severus said. "Shall we go?"

And Potter, in his excitement, stood on his toes and kissed Severus on the cheek.

“I'm ready now," he replied as his fingers reached out and twined with Severus's.

Severus knew then that everything would work itself out.

"Good. Let's go then." He lead Potter to the Hogwarts gate, turned to smile at him, and still holding hands Apparated them both away.


End file.
